First to Fall
by Midnight'sGone
Summary: Can a song really bring two people together?(Obviously, I wrote it!) A great song for a great witch and wizard. ADMM. TERRI CLARK RULES! And a big thanks to MEEPH!


**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter (although it would help with college) and I have no claim on the song "First to Fall." I would suggest to anyone to listen to the song, or any other Terri Clark songs. This particular song was from her fifth cd "Pain to Kill" and I happen to think that the entire album was awesome (but I think that about all of her cd's)!

**Author's Notes**: Hello everyone. I'm in the middle of writing a multi-chapter story Pastures New but I heard this song and it gave me an idea. This is my first "One Shot" and I hope it meets with your approval**. And on a more important note: Terri Clark Rules!**

**One More Thing**: I don't really have a time frame so let's just say it's before the Golden Trio come to Hogwarts. Some of this is a bit sad and other parts are just pain ol' mushy. I can't help it really, I'm a bit a of a romantic (I know your laughing Meeph!). Enjoy!

**First to Fall**

It seemed as though winter had finally sat in on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although there were only a few short weeks until Christmas, it never felt quite right until the first snow of the season. Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk finishing up a large stack of essays that needed to be marked. Even though this had never been her favorite time of the year, she could not help but smile when she woke to find the grounds covered in a thick blanket of snow; even the Dark Forest looked more inviting.

She was almost done with a third year's essay when she looked up, noticing something for the first time. 'It's quiet,' she thought, 'too quite.' The corridors of Hogwarts were silent due to most of the students enjoying the winter wonderland outside.

Minerva picked up her wand and flicked her wrist in the direction of a small radio that was on her bookshelf. It was never used very often, with the exception of times like this, when her surrounding made her feel alone.

Music suddenly blasted out of the small box causing Minerva to jump as it startled her.

"I swear, that man!" Minerva growled over the blaring radio. Albus Dumbledore, her former teacher, employer, and best friend, always seemed to find ways to annoy her to no end. He had, once again, changed the all settings on _her_ radio to all of _his_ favorite stations and turned the volume up to its highest level. Granted, he had not done this is quite a while, not after the way he had yelled the last time, but it was still annoying.

"Crazy old coot is probably laughing his sox off right now," she muttered shaking her head back and forth. "I swear. It's like the man didn't grow up at all; over one hundred years old and he acts worse than a first year." She couldn't help but give a small smile at his antics as she pushed her chair back to stand up. She stopped as the next song came through. It was much softer than the muggle rock ballad that had just ended. The melody from the mandolin was sweet and sad as the violin faded in and out perfectly. A soft alto voice drifted into the room and sang of professing her love even though she was afraid to do so. Minerva might have dismissed the song if it were not for the woman's voice. It seemed so honest, so true, as if she knew exactly what she was singing about. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes, and getting lost in the song. There was something there that made her want to tell him. Just risk everything and say-.

"No," she told herself firmly out loud. "He doesn't think of you that way. If you said anything he would think you were drunk, or crazy, or… or he would never want to speak to you again." Minerva silenced the obnoxious DJ that had just come over the radio and turned her chair to look out the window. Her students were playing all over the grounds. Some were erecting snowmen and forts, others were having snow ball fights, and a few were even ice-skating on the frozen lake.

The melody swam through her head once more and the last line reverberated through her mind, heart, and soul. _"…Someone's gotta' be the first to fall."_ In truth she had fallen along time ago and had always hoped that he would show signs of having done the same.

"He has been my best friend since I was his student. I can't ruin what I do have. Not now. Not ever." Minerva whispered sounding defeated.

… … …

Albus Dumbledore watched his students from the window of his office. He had turned off his radio after the DJ started yelling. The song he had just listened to had stayed with him and rang through his head once more: _"If this love has any chance at all, Someone's gotta' be the first to fall."_

Well, he had fallen a long time ago. She had been his student, she became his Deputy, and they had been best friend for too many years to count. If he was truly honest with himself, he had loved her since her sixth year when they had spent long hours together during her animagus training.

He sat in front of his window and gazed down at the grounds while he thought. 'She would never think of me as anything other than her friend. She is too intelligent, too beautiful, too wonderful, and too young to settle for a crazy old man who could easily be her father.'

Albus didn't move from his place, and his thoughts not moving from his Deputy, until he realized that it was time to go down for dinner. He glanced around his office before he left. His gaze rested on his radio and he smiled, "I wonder if Minerva has turned on her radio yet."

… … … … …

Minerva tapped the side of her water glass with her spoon to gain the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. Albus thanked her silently as everyone quieted down and he stood to face his students.

"Good evening. I hope everyone has enjoyed their Saturday and the first snow of the season. Now, I have an announcement: there will be a Yule Ball again this year." Albus paused while the students cheered. He held up his hands to calm the Hall. "Yes, yes, I am excited as well," he chuckled. "This year we will have a live band made up of a group of seventh years from Ravenclaw; I believe they call themselves 'Never More.' I was told that they would be taking requests." Another excited murmur went around the Hall. "You will all dress appropriately; gentlemen in dress robes and ladies in gowns. Fourth years and up may attend. There will also be one slight change from last year: you must be accompanied by a date." The Hall erupted in excitement before Albus could say another word.

"Well, that went well." Albus smiled at his staff who all looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked looking at each person in turn.

"Well?" asked tiny Professor Filtwick. "Do the same rules apply to the staff?"

"Of course, Filius. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't get to have as much fun as the students. And," he said looking straight at Professor Serverus Snape, "attendance is mandatory."

Snape, if possible, looked even more disgusted and angry than he had before.

"Well, I have a few things I need to finish. Good luck with finding your dates. Pleasant evening." Dumbledore walked away smiling while everyone at the High Table watched him with either surprise, or in Snape's case, absolute loathing.

'This is perfect,' he thought. 'I will request the song I heard this afternoon, casually ask her to the Ball, sweep her off her feet, marry her, and we'll live happily ever after-'

'Wow- down boy,' he caught himself. 'Maybe I should make sure she doesn't kill me first. Ball, first; happily ever after, second. One thing at a time Dumbledore, one thing at a time.'

… … …

Minerva sat curled up in a corner of her couch in front of the fire. There was a cold cup of tea on her coffee table and an open book in her lap that she wasn't reading. Instead she stared into the fire, watching the flames dance across the cedar logs.

'Maybe he'll ask me,' she thought, 'I hope he asks me. As a friend, of course,' she added quickly.

'I wonder if the Ravenclaw group knows that song,' She thought after a while. 'I'm sure they would… It couldn't be that hard to figure out.'

She got up from her place and went into her private quarters to get ready for bed. "That's it," she said out loud. "I've got to do something. Either way, whether he asks me or not ('although I hope he does' she thought), I'm requesting that damn song."

Her last thought before she fell asleep was, 'I need to find the perfect dress.'

… … … … …

A week had passed and there was still one week to go before the Yule Ball. Albus still had not asked Minerva and she had started to become restless. He had had plenty of chances to ask her, but he had waited until tonight: their weekly chess game. Dinner was over and the Great Hall was practically empty.

"Well my Dear, are you ready to lose?" Minerva smiled and took his arm after she stood.

"Lose, Albus? Well I haven't lost in quite some time, but I hear change is good." He smiled at her playfulness. They walked to his office in companionable silence. The board was quickly set up near the fireplace and they were soon seated across from one another.

"Are you excited about the Ball?" Albus asked after moving his Bishop to take one of her pawns.

"It should be fun," she replied without emotion as she took his Bishop.

"Do you have a date yet?" 'Please say no,' he hoped as he moved one of his pawns towards her Queen.

"No," she said simply, taking out one of his rooks. "No one has asked me… Even Severus has a date," she added as an after thought.

He caught himself studying her instead of the board once again. She looked preoccupied as she planed out her next possible move.

"Who?" he finally choked out after refocusing on the game in front of him.

"Pardon?" Minerva asked looking up.

Albus cleared his throat, "Who is Severus going to the Ball with?"

"Xiomara. Neither liked the idea of being forced to go, let along the fact that they now have to have a date, so last night in the staff room he turned to her and said 'What about it, Hooch?'"

"How romantic," said Albus deadpan.

"That's what Xiomara said." Minerva took a sip of her tea. "Anyway," she continued, "everyone else has a date now."

He moved his Queen to take her Knight. "Check… Well I guess that's good news."

Minerva looked at him suspiciously. He took her hand in both of his, "My Dear, it would be an honor if I could accompany you to the Yule Ball."

Minerva sat in shock for a few seconds; she had not seen this coming. She had even started to assume that Albus had already asked someone; maybe even one of his many admirers that still sent him fan mail for his defeat of the Dark Lord Grindelwald.

"Are you sure, Albus? You don't have to, you know." Minerva was happy, but she did not want him to ask her just because he thought she couldn't get a date. 'Poppy did say she could find me someone. Oh, but I hate blind-.'

"Why would you think I would ever want to go with anyone else?" Albus interrupted her thoughts. "I wanted to make sure that there wasn't someone you would rather go with before I asked. Do you want to be my date, Minerva?" He looked hopefull, 'This isn't exactly going like I thought it would.'

"Yes Albus, of course I do. Just as long as you're sure you want to go with me." She was beating a dead hypograph. She knew she was, but she had to be sure.

"Nothing would make me happier, my Dear," he replied sincerely. Minerva blushed slightly when he brought her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

A shrill squawk from Fawks brought them from their thoughts. "Your move, my Dear." Albus said softly. They both smiled then turned their attention back to the board.

After a few moves Minerva looked up and smiled. "Checkmate, Albus. I win again."

"Actually my Dear," Albus replied with a playful grin, "I think I won."

… … … … …

Finally, it was the night of the Yule Ball and Fawks, Albus' phonics, was starting to get tired. He sat on his perch with slightly ruffled feathers as his head shifted back and forth from left to right. He gave an indignant squawk as Albus turn to make yet another pass as he paced in front of his fireplace. Albus gave no notice of the cry as he glanced up at the ornate grandfather clock that stood a few feet away from the door. It was time to go.

Albus had agreed to meet Minerva at her chambers so they could walk down to the Great Hall together. His nerves settled in as he took the two minute and twenty-four second walk to Minerva's rooms. He stopped in front of her door and smoothed his intricately designed blue robes that perfectly matched his sapphire eyes. Albus nervously cleared his throat before he made his customary "shave and a hair cut, two bits" knock.

"Come on in, Albus. I'm almost ready," Minerva call through the passageway.

"Celiste chait," he said to a statue that was close by. The statue gave a graceful nod and a doorknob appeared on the wall in front of him. He turned the handle and entered into Minerva's private study. Overstuffed bookshelves lined two of the walls and a large maple desk was positioned in front of a picture window with a beautiful view the sun setting over the grounds.

Minerva came in to the room and saw Albus gazing out the window with a small contented smile on his face. "I'm ready, Albus." He turned slowly and gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a deep red floor length gown that seemed to catch the light from the warm fire in the hearth. Her black hair was loosely pulled back out of her face and was left to cascade down to the small of her back in soft spiral curls. She looked almost half her age as she stood there in front of him.

"Minerva, you look… Merlin, Minerva." Albus cleared his throat nervously as she started to blush slightly.

"You look very handsome tonight, Albus." Minerva said with a grin.

"And you look absolutely beautiful, my Dear." Albus replied in awe. Another blush crept over her porcelain skin.

"Thank you," she cleared her throat. "Perhaps we should go on down to the Great Hall and make sure that Filius has everything set up." Albus just nodded and crossed to open the door for her. As she passed by him, thanking him silently for his chivalrous act, he saw that her gown was not only strapless but backless as well. It was all Albus could do to stop himself from falling over.

Arm in arm, they walked to the Great Hall is silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they entered the Great Hall they stood by the doors and took in the outstanding view. Smaller tables that could seat eight people were spread out in the Great Hall around a large dance floor in front of a stage. Twelve tall Christmas trees stood around the Great Hall, four of which were decorated in the House colors, and the others were each superb. Filius Flitwick had out done himself again this year.

Before they knew it, the clock in the Entrance Hall chimed eight times and the doors were opened for the students to enter. They crossed the threshold in twos and gawked open mouthed at the decoration. Snowflakes drifted down from the Enchanted Ceiling but disappeared just before they fell onto the students below. After sometime was spent socializing everyone finally settled down and took their seats. Most of the students already knew how to order their dinner by speaking into their plates like they had done during the previous Yule Balls and the rest of the students soon followed suite.

"You know Minerva, I haven't seen you this gussied up since our Graduation Ball." Xiomara Hooch realized. "Why don't you dress like this more often?"

"Great idea, Xiomara," Minerva replied sarcastically. "I'll be sure to wear this at the next Quidditch match."

"Good," she exclaimed. Xiomara leaned closer to her friend and whispered, "You really do look great, Min. If you don't get him now I don't think you ever will. I think even some of our students have given you a second or third look. If Albus doesn't hurry up he may be out of luck," she finished with a grin.

Minerva glared at her and whispered back, "Thank you Xiomara, but don't be so ridiculous. And don't call me 'Min.'"

They straightened up and turned as the Ravenclaw group "Never More" took the stage and announced that they were ready to "get this show on the road." Students quickly gathered on the dance floor when Never More began to play. Everyone seemed to agree, except for one (guess who!), that the band from Ravenclaw was good, great in fact. Filius Filtwick was grinning from ear to ear as he watched his charges perform. The teachers began to walk around the dance floor in twos in order to be sure that their students were behaving themselves.

Albus and Minerva shared their first dance when the live band took a short break and a record player was set up to keep people dancing. One of the songs had been a waltz, and while most of the students decided to take a rest, all of the teachers (even Severus and Xiomara) were on the dance floor. Half way through their dance Minerva noticed something, "Albus, I think we have an audience."

"I think your right, my Dear." And indeed they were. The staff and students watched as the Headmaster and his Deputy moved gracefully around the floor. It was as if they were one person; each move was made smoothly, as if they owned the same mind.

"They probably can't get over how beautiful you look tonight, my Dear. I think I had better keep a good hold on you or some young man might just steal you away from me." He pulled her closer and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. When the waltz ended they finally tore their eyes away from each other at the sound of applause. It seemed as though everyone else had vacated the dance floor while the two were lost in each other's eyes and they were now standing on the sidelines watching them.

Albus gave Minerva's hand another squeeze and the bowed to the crowd. Minerva reluctantly curtsied. Before Albus led her off the dance floor he gave her hand a kiss and the Hall erupted once more. The two did not dance again until Never More announced that they were going to start playing some of the songs that had been requested.

"Now, to be honest," explained the lead singer, "we had never heard this song before, but we had some anonymous requests for it. After we heard it we decided to play it. And as for the two of you who requested it, good luck."

Albus led Minerva back to the dance floor and held her close as a violin weaved in and out though the sweet and sad melody coming from a mandolin.

_I've had love and love's had me,_

_I've been held and been set free,_

_And I have lived enough to know, _

_That you might stay or you might go…_

_So here I am, _

_One more time,_

_Call me brave, _

_Call me blind…_

_I'm gonna count to three, _

_I'm gonna hold my breath,_

_Try not to be afraid, _

_Although it scares me half to death._

_I'm out here on a limb, _

_Although I know that it might break,_

_My heart is gonna want you anyway._

_And if this love has any chance at all, _

_Someone's gotta be the first to fall._

Minerva laid her head on Albus' shoulder as they swayed to the song and he rested his cheek against her forehead. Minerva started to hum quietly as the song continued.

_The rest is just a touch away,_

_We'll make forever day-by-day,_

_It would be a shame to let this go,_

_How sad to think we'd never know…_

_How the morning light, _

_Would fall on us, _

_After we've laid, _

_All night in love…_

_I'm gonna count to three, _

_I'm gonna hold my breath,_

_Try not to be afraid, _

_Although it scares me half to death._

_I'm out here on a limb, _

_Although I know that it might break,_

_My heart is gonna want you anyway._

_And if this love has any chance at all, _

_Someone's gotta be the first to fall._

Minerva, without fully realizing it, started to sing softly along with the song.

_So here I am, _

_One more time,_

_Call me brave, _

_Call me blind…_

Albus started to whisper into Minerva's ear and they found themselves telling each other the same thing.

_I'm gonna count to three, _

_I'm gonna hold my breath,_

_Try not to be afraid, _

_Although it scares me half to death._

_I'm out here on a limb, _

_Although I know that it might break,_

_My heart is gonna want you anyway._

_And if this love has any chance at all, _

_Someone's gotta be the first to fall._

When the song ended on a last hopeful note they found themselves staring into each other's eyes once more, their faces only a breath apart. Neither knew who moved first but their lips met in a gentle kiss that was too short for either one's liking. His hand rested softly on her face as she ran her fingers through his silky silver hair; their eyes fixed on each other.

Suddenly they were both aware of the fact that they were being watched. They looked around and saw that every eye was on them.

"It's midnight. Everyone to your dormitory." Severus called over the Hall from the stage. The students filed out of the Great Hall looking dumbfounded and whispering back and forth.

"Thank you Severus," Albus said with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Severus replied with something of a gin, "Have a good evening Headmaster… Minerva." He nodded then left dragging Xiomara behind him while she stared open mouthed between the two of them.

"Would you take a walk with me, my Dear?" Albus asked, extending his arm for her.

She took it with a smile, a true smile, "Of course, Albus," she replied.

… … …

The air was cool as they stepped outside. The night sky was clear and the stars shown bright as they were scattered around a full moon. Albus and Minerva stood hand in hand gazing up, lost in there own thoughts about what had just happened on the dance floor. Albus stole a glance out of the corner of his eye at Minerva and did his best to hide his amusement.

"What?" she asked, her smile getting broader.

"I'm sorry, my Dear. I promise I'm not laughing at you, but I can't help but notice how many times I've caught you smiling. I must say, that if possible, you look even more beautiful when you smile." Minerva blushed and tried to set her face, but it didn't seem to be workable at the moment. Albus continued more seriously, "I don't think I've seen you this happy around Christmas in a long time." Minerva's face fell as she slowly nodded and looked down.

"I still miss them, Albus." Albus could only nod his head.Her parents had been friends of his and it had been a shock to him when he learned the news. The entire McGonagall clan had been against the rising of the Dark Lord Grindelwald and many had lost their live because of it. Minerva's father, Maximums McGonagall, had been a member of the Wizengamot and had sentenced many of Grindelwald's followers to Azkaban after Albus had defeated him.

Minerva had only been at Professor at Hogwarts for five years and was still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts when the news came on Christmas morning. They were eating breakfast together, something that had become a tradition for the two friends, when a black hawk began tapping at the window. Albus and Minerva both knew that only the former Dark Lord's followers used them for caring their messages. The happy atmosphere quickly changed to one of apprehension. Minerva opened the letter with trembling hands after the hawk dropped it in her lap then flew back out the opened window without resting.

Albus had expected her to scream, to cry, to unleash her famous Scottish temper on anything within sight… but she didn't. He picked up the letter from where she had let it fall to the ground in front of her and read it quickly:

_Dear Miss McGonagall,_

_Sorry to have missed you this morning but perhaps we can meet another time. __Your parents missed you as well but not as much as you will miss them. You will be happy to know, Miss McGonagall, that your father died nobly as he tried to fight us off. Your mother, however, did not go quietly. To be honest, we have a bit of a wager going as to see whom you will take after._

_Until another time,_

_The Dark Knights of Lord Grindelwald_

Albus was disgusted when he realized that he letter had been written in blood. He looked to Minerva. She just sat there in a chair by the hearth. She no longer held her straight posture and her hands lay lifeless in her lap. She gave no notice when he softly spoke her name; her eyes were blank and unfocused as they gazed into the fire that was before her. Her face held a lost expression as tears streamed down her pale cheeks with no sign of stopping. She was broken.

…

"Albus, I never did thank you for what you did for me." Minerva said looking up into his eyes.

"Yes you did, my Dear."

"No, not really. I never thanked you for staying by my side during the whole ordeal. You were there when I needed you, and you didn't let me get lost in my despair. Do you remember what you told after everyone had left? After I thought I was alone?"

Albus remembered it well, as if it were yesterday. During the funeral service he had stayed with her, if nothing else than for him to place a comforting hand on the small of her back as she stood there saying farewell to her beloved parents. The wake was held at the McGonagall Manor where Minerva did her best to hold up her façade as friends of her father and mother gave their condolences. In the evening, only two remained in the Manor.

She thought everyone had left and she started to slowly walk aimlessly from room to room remembering all the happy memories she had with her mother and father. "You were in your father's study curled up in his arm chair. You sat there crying; you looked so small and scared. I walked over to you and took your hand," Albus reached down to take both her small hands in his, "and I told you: 'Minerva McGonagall, _don't you dare_ ever feel like you don't have a family, or a home, or someone who cares for you.'"

She then did something she would normally never do, she allowed herself to be comforted. He opened up his arms to her and she went willingly. They stayed there for quite sometime, until her tears were dried.

…

"Thank you," she said again. Albus started to shake his head. "Thank you for making me feel safe." He met her eyes and searched them. "You made me feel safe, safer than my own father, and all you did was hold my hand. I realized then that I loved you. I realized that I loved you, that I had loved you from the moment I met you, and that I would love you until the day I died."

Albus wiped away her tears and she did the same for him, "I love you too, Minerva. I should have told you long ago but-."

She nodded her head, "I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same then I would lose you. I can't bare the thought of losing you."

Albus rested his forehead against hers, "We had the same fears, my Love."

They shared another sweet kiss, this one lasting much longer than their previous one. When they finally pulled away slightly breathless they held each other close.

… … … … …

And as time pasted, through good times and bad; through war and peace; through sickness and health; not even death was able to separate the love that they shared for one another.

* * *

"Celiste chait"-Gaelic meaning "Clever cat." (Trust me, I looked it up!) 

obvious


End file.
